


Reasons Why Sherlock Holmes Is Not Allowed to Drive

by deanlockiradall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Driving, character fonts, fake legal document, more of a sketch really, should sherlock drive, supposed to be comedy, though it's not really a fic, throwback fic, tv show quotes, visual formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlockiradall/pseuds/deanlockiradall
Summary: Though I stopped watching Sherlock after season three and the weird Victorian Era Christmas special, I've been wanting to post this for awhile because I had a lot of fun playing with the formatting, visuals, and fonts. The sketch/drabble idea just kind of wandered into my mind one summer, I put it down in a word processor, and there it was. Contains references to seasons one and two only.Quotations are from the BBC show; the copyrights for both the quotations and the Sherlock show belong to the BBC, as well as to the creators, writers, actors, crew, and all the other hardworking people who made the show possible.





	Reasons Why Sherlock Holmes Is Not Allowed to Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Though I stopped watching Sherlock after season three and the weird Victorian Era Christmas special, I've been wanting to post this for awhile because I had a lot of fun playing with the formatting, visuals, and fonts. The sketch/drabble idea just kind of wandered into my mind one summer, I put it down in a word processor, and there it was. Contains references to seasons one and two only.
> 
> Quotations are from the BBC show; the copyrights for both the quotations and the Sherlock show belong to the BBC, as well as to the creators, writers, actors, crew, and all the other hardworking people who made the show possible.


End file.
